


No Fault

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is in the hospital and wants to talk to Danny. Episode tag to 2x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written for h50land over on DW.

Stan's in the hospital, but Danny can't bring himself to care about that. Not right now, anyway, not when he just got his girl back and she doesn't seem to want to stray more than a few feet from him. They're at the hospital, of course, because she doesn't want to stray far from Rachel, either, and Rachel...really, really loves Stan, apparently. Danny is quietly grateful he hadn't actually ended up in Jersey with her, not when he can clearly see now that she'd have only broken his heart again.

Danny is surprised when Rachel emerges from Stan's room, because she's been in there an hour already and has shown no signs of leaving. She scoops Grace up from Danny's lap and nods her head in the direction of the hospital room. "Stanley would like a word with you."

Danny would honestly rather not, not so fresh off of shooting the guy, but he owes Stan, pretty much whatever Stan wants, even if that's to yell at Danny while trying not to tear stitches. He sighs and stands up, dragging his feet as much because he doesn't want to see Stan as because he doesn't want to leave Grace. He takes one last look over his shoulder, enjoying the fact that his little girl is safe in her mother's arms.

Stan looks pretty terrible, actually, pale and tired, undoubtedly from the blood loss. His eyes are sharp, though, and he tracks Danny's movements all the way to the chair Rachel had left right next to the bed. Danny sinks down into it and can't quite bring himself to meet Stan's eyes, even though he can feel the weight of Stan's stare.

"Danny, this is not your fault."

Danny looks up then, having expected pretty much anything but that. "In what universe is this not my fault? I let my daughter get kidnapped and then was forced to _shoot you_ trying to get her back. You can't possibly think anything about this situation is in any way okay."

"Of course it's not _okay_ , Danny, but you didn't do anything unforgivable." Danny opens his mouth to argue, but Stan holds up a hand to silence him. "Look, the guy who came after Grace? Someone who was pissed that you did your job and helped keep other people safe by getting him off the streets. I tried to do something similar once that got Rachel and Grace threatened, too, if you recall. And as I recall, you didn't blame me for that, either."

He's got Danny there, because yeah, Danny had been pissed his family had been in danger, but there was no way he could fault Stan for trying to do the right thing. "Alright, I'll give you that one, but-"

"You shot me to save Grace, Danny. I know you probably don't like to think so, but she's my daughter, too, and I'd do anything for her." Danny grimaces at the thought of Grace being Stan's in any way, but really, there's no way he can deny it, not after what Stan did. "Don't feel guilty about this, and don't let Rachel make you feel that way, either. I told you to do it, and by all rights, you could have killed me, but you didn't. Not even when he told you to."

"How did you know about that?"

"Just a feeling. The point is, you did right by me. You were only doing what you had to to take care of Grace."

Right now, it's easy to see how Rachel could have fallen for Stan, and Danny can't even work up a little anger over it. "You're making it very hard to hate you, you know."

Stan smiles, but it seems a little tight around the edges, and his eyes are drooping. "I'm gonna let you get some sleep now, okay? But I owe you one."

"Sure thing, Danny. See you..." Stan sort of trails off into sleep mid-sentence, and Danny makes his way quietly out of the room.

He doesn't know how he'll ever be able to repay Stan for this, but he'll find a way somehow.


End file.
